Monkey D. Garp
Monkey D. Garp (モンキー・D・ガープ, Monkī D. Gāpu), also known by both of his monkiers as "Garp the Fist" (ゲンコツのガープ, Genkotsu no Gāpu), and "Hero of the Marines" (海軍の英雄, Kaigun no Eiyū), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is a Marine vice admiral, the father of the infamous Revolutionary Army leader Monkey D. Dragon and the legendary Thunder Wolf Pirates Captain Monkey D. Rex, the biological/paternal grandfather of Straw Hat Pirates Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Whitebeard Pirates 2nd Division Commander Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when the "King of the Pirates" was still alive. "There's no defending against the Fist of Love!" :—Monkey D. Garp. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brian Mathis (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Marine vice admiral. He is Luffy’s grandfather and the revolutionary Dragon and pirate Rex’s father. His nickname is “Garp the fist”. He is a legendary hero who fought against Roger, the “King of the Pirates”. Appearance Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Garp and Tsuru are the only two vice admirals to have special shoulder-pads; Garp is black and red while Tsuru is purple whereas the standard color is blue. During the Battle of Edd War, Garp's had two black stripes on his epaulettes and it increased to at least four stripes by the time of the Marineford War. The dog mask that Garp initially wore when introduced served to hide his identity as Luffy's grandfather, whose design had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2. After their relationship was revealed, Garp has only worn the mask upon making entrances. Post-Timeskip After the time-skip, his appearance has somewhat remained the same though he now wears a dark-colored suit. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 76 (debut), 78 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 2nd * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Marines ** Coby ** Aokiji Family * Monkey D. Dragon (Oldest Son) * Monkey D. Rex (Youngest Son) * Monkey D. Luffy (Grandson) * Portgaz D. Ace (Adoptive Grandson; Deceased) Neutral * Akainu * Sengoku * Sabo Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Garp is one of the most powerful fighters seen in the series so far. Although rather old, Garp still possesses an incredibly high amount of physical strength. He is able to throw iron cannonballs as if they were baseballs (at faster than cannon speeds), break through brick walls and cannon stands with his fists, and both carry and throw a gigantic ball and chain many times bigger than the Thousand Sunny. Garp also has a monstrous punching ability at his disposal, with his epithet, "Garp the Fist", vouching for the strength of his punches. He claimed to have crushed eight mountains during his training to face Chinjao. In addition to his legendary strength, he has incredible durability and pain-tolerance, as seen when he was slashed by Captain Morgan's axe hand, only to recover only seconds later, with no obvious pain and apparently oblivious to the fact that he was struck at all. In fact, when informed by one of the Navy that he was nearly killed, he mistook this for one of the men being killed. It was only when he saw the wound did he realize what happened, as he fell asleep before being attacked. He was able to get back on his feet after allowing himself to be punched by Luffy in Gear Second at point-blank range, without losing consciousness and was still able to fight the Blackbeard Pirates along with Sengoku. He has also been shown to be extremely fast as he managed to bypass all of the Straw Hats in order to get to a sleeping Luffy. It is evident Whitebeard respects Garp's strength as he mentioned him during his talk with Shanks. It should also be noted that Garp is not seen to carry any weapons, aside from the cannonballs that he throws as well as the colossal iron ball he keeps on a chain, which implies that he is most likely a hand-to hand fighter. Techniques * Fist of Love (愛ある拳, Ai aru Kobushi): A simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Armament Haki to hurt him. It's a gag technique to "show" his love for his grandsons. He's been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. In Pirate Warriors 2 and Pirate Warriors 3, the game adds the visual effect of a giant fist coming down on the enemies and is Garp's first Special Attack in both games. * Meteor Fist (拳骨メテオ, Genkotsu Meteo): Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon. * Meteor Fist Shower (拳骨流星群, Genkotsu Ryūseigun): Garp throws one thousand iron cannonballs at enemy ships. The cannonballs are supplied by conveyor belts on either side of him. * Satellite Fist (拳・骨・サテライト, Genkotsu Sateraito): Garp throws a large cannonball at his opponent. The size of the cannonball is slightly larger than his upper body. The attack first appeared in Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's third Unique Action, and is also usable in Pirate Warriors 3. * Oversized Iron Ball (特大鉄球, Tokudai Tekkyū): Garp throws an enormous cannonball at his enemies. The cannonball is several times larger than his body, and its name comes from what the Straw Hats said when Garp threw his ship-sized cannonball at the Thousand Sunny just before they escaped from Water 7. The attack is usable in Pirate Warriors 3 as Garp's Special Kizuna Attack. * Super Oversized Iron Ball (超・特大鉄球, Chō Tokudai): A slightly larger version of Oversized Iron Ball. The attack first appeared in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's second Special Attack, and is also usable in Pirate Warriors 3. * Also in both of those aforementioned games, Garp makes use of a fighting style that incorporates a variety of grapple attacks, ranging from suplexes, backbreakers, and even his iconic headbutt collar lift (to where he promptly displays his usual sleepiness). Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Haki :Main article: Haki As a vice admiral, Garp is fully capable of using Haki. He demonstrates proficient usage of Armament Haki, being able to injure Luffy several times, bypassing his rubber body. He was also seen crushing Chinjao's uniquely shaped head with a Haki imbued punch 30 years ago, by hardening his fist and turning it obsidian black to increase the damage inflicted. During the Battle of Marineford, he managed to punch and hurt Marco despite the latter being in his regenerative phoenix form. Aside from his mastery over Armament Haki, Garp is also known to be knowledgeable of the other two types. Although not demonstrated to be a user of the other two types, Garp commented that Luffy has "inherited" Conqueror's Haki when it was subconsciously released. When Coby awakens Observation Haki, Dr. Fishbonen recommended that Coby ask Garp how to master it, suggesting he has enough expertise in it to mentor others. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Garp throws cannonballs with his bare hands. The cannonballs soar much faster than when fired from a cannon, due to Garp's strength. He also wields a giant iron ball, mounted on a chain, which dwarfs the size of his own Marine battleship. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Before the Great Age of Pirates Monkey D. Garp is a Navy hero, who was famous for cornering and fighting the late King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger numerous times in his career. Garp is considered by Whitebeard as one of the few people that know the seas from the time of Gold Roger. Proof of his strength is that he was offered an admiral position many times from Fleet Admiral Kong, but he refused every time. Synopsis Diary of Coby-Meppo Garp is first introduced in Coby's mini-series as the Marine Officer in charge of escorting Captain Morgan. However after falling asleep, Morgan makes his escape by striking Garp and taking Helmeppo as a hostage, fleeing on a small dinghy. Garp then wakes up unharmed, apparently breaking a cannon in the process of waking up. When Coby begs to chase after the two, Garp allows Coby to pursue them. Upon returning, they offer themselves to be punished, but Garp proposes a different course of action. He states that the pair of them are nothing but trouble and the only way to ensure they stay in line is that he takes charge of the pair. He takes them back to Marine Headquarters, and Coby accidentally reveals he's friends with Luffy while Garp was listening. Despite Coby trying to keep Helmeppo out of trouble, he takes part of the blame-stating it's "Regiment Responsibility" (which contradicts one of Coby's earlier statements that Helmeppo only uses that term when it suits him). Garp (rather than dismissing them) tests them with a fight, and after the fierce (for them) battle, he starts personally training them to be great Marine officers. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Battles Canon * Monkey D. Garp vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Garp vs. Marco * Monkey D. Garp vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Marshall D. Teach Non-Canon * Monkey D. Garp vs. G. Zass Burgess Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Monkey D. Garp One Piece Encyclopedia * Monkey D. Garp Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the anime, Garp said he has eaten 842 donuts without sleeping or taking a break because he was trying to beat a world record. * Aside from Luffy himself, Garp is the only Romance Dawn V.2 character to actually appear in the storyline. * Garp's laughter style is that he adds either "Bwa" or "Wa" before the haha part. This is somewhat unique as most characters only stick with one laughter style (the other being Dracule Mihawk). * Garp appears to have a dog animal-theme, as shown by his mask and his ship. * In an SBS question on Volume 59, a fan pointed out the fact that despite Garp's few appearances, his trademark scar has disappeared 25 times if counted up to Volume 58. In response to the statement above, Oda joked that "if an enemy he hates is around, his scar tingles, and it will float up" and that Garp's "true form" may be the scar-less one, but he also points out that this is not proved anywhere. * In the 5th fan poll, Garp ranked 74th. Category:Marines